leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ChickenRave/Elmye, the Reflection
} |image = } |title = } |herotype = } |alttype = } |resource = } |date = } |patch = } |ip = } |rp = } |attack = } |health = } |spells = } |difficulty = } |hp_base = } |hp_lvl = } |hp5_base = } |hp5_lvl = } |mp_base = } |mp_lvl = } |mp5_base = } |mp5_lvl = } |rangetype = } |range = } |dam_base = } |dam_lvl = } |as_base = } |as_lvl = } |attack_delay = } |arm_base = } |arm_lvl = } |mr_base = } |mr_lvl = } |ms = } }} Elmye, the Reflection is a custom champion in League of Legends, created by ChickenRave. His gameplay is centered on 3 forms: *The Green Form is precision, it makes spells follow their target and deal magic damage with an increased range. However, the player must have vision on his target to hit it. *The Red Form is physical pain, it deals more damage and can physically affect his enemies through crowd control. *The Blue Form is bodiless and inflicts inner pain, it deals true damage, doesn't get countered by skillshot blockers. His spells pass through anyone to hit multiple enemies, giving more fury to Elmye, making him change his form sooner than the other 2. Abilities |leveling2 = |leveling3 = 15 }} | }} |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |range = 400 (+100 in Green Form) |cooldown = }} | }} second. |description3 = Blue Form: Elmye sends a blue chain forward, dealing true damage to all enemies hit. |leveling = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |range = 400 (+100 in Green Form) |cooldown = }} | }} seconds |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |range = 350 (+75 in Green Form) |cooldown = }} | per 10 units (starts at 10 units long) |damagetype = true |projectile = false |name = |spelleffects = aoe |spellshield = block any damage from the spell. |additional = The spell gives 30 fury, and 10 more in Blue Form. }}}} |costtype = fury |cooldown = }} | }} Lore Elmye was born with his current appearance, knowing without any explanation that he is the reflection of the soul of someone who died from a dangerous person. His function is to kill this person in order to disappear and make this someone come back to life. Starting to know the world and acknowledging his powers, he found out about the League of Legends as a place where the most violent people fight. Using the Green Hunter to hit his target, the Bloody Red to shatter their bodies, and the Unreal Blue to awaken pain that no armor can protect from, he kills again and again until he deals the finishing blow to the right enemy if they are really in the League... Quotes Champion selection *"One by one, they will die." Match start / Activating Green Form *"Green Hunter, seek the enemy." Activating Red Form *"Bloody Red, draw their scars." Activating Blue Form *"Unreal Blue, bring pain." Taunts *"Your function is to be used." *"Bloody Red used to be white. I have slain so many." in Red Form *"I will not miss you. No one will." in Green Form *"Nice armor, it just needs a little more... blue." in Blue Form *"I will bring death to bring life." Jokes *"I am no joker." *"Their lives are enough of a joke." Category:Custom champions